Give and Take
by Lexifer666
Summary: Raph and Casey take it to the next level. Set about 5 months after the ending of Blurred Lines within that continuity. If you haven't read it, this should still mostly make sense. Rated M for smut. Won 2nd place for Steamiest Slash in the 2014-15 TMNT Mature Fanfiction Competition.


Casey stretched languorously, taking full advantage of having the bed to himself for a bit of extra shut-eye. The farmhouse was a decent size but it only had four bedrooms between six of them. Leo and Mike had their own rooms, while April bunked with Don and he with Raph.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. After fleeing from New York and losing so much and so badly to the Kraang despite all of their hard work, it had been a comfort to have someone near. Those first few nights they had barely slept, laying draped over each other silently in the dark. Raphael had risen every hour or two to check on Leo, only to pad back into the room sullenly, crawling into bed behind Casey and burying his face into his neck.

As the days passed, training had picked up again without Leonardo and a daily routine started to take shape. By evening, Raphael would be moody and aloof, his frustration at the helplessness of their situation at it's peak. The short time he'd spent in bed had been a mix of restless sleep and desperate embraces in the pitch of night. Casey had woken to nuzzles and nips to his neck and shoulders, turning into the embrace obligingly for rough kisses. Then Raph would be gone again, leaving Casey breathless, groggy and wondering if it had been a dream.

Once Leo had woken up and Raphael knew he would live, the change in him had been tangible. He was sharp and focused, as sarcastic as ever with a playful edge. It was then that Casey really learned what it meant to share a bed with Raph, because he'd actually started using it.

Sleeping with Raphael required giving up all but a sliver of the mattress to a jagged-edged rock that snored. He was also prone to stealing both blankets and doling out a bruising swat when Casey tried to reclaim one. Hence, Casey's most restful sleep came when the guys were doing their morning training, and by now not even the parade of showers in the bathroom next door afterward disturbed him. The noisy spray of water and thrum of old pipes in the wall were downright lulling.

Casey rubbed the sleep from his eyes, thankful they had at least picked the room with the heaviest drapes. It was almost eleven and still adequately dark in the room. The faucets squeaked and the flow of water stopped, followed by the clank of shell against tile and familiar muffled curses. Casey snorted as he heard Raph begin to hum to himself through the thin wall. _What a dork._

The door clicked open and Raphael slunk into their bedroom. The mattress dipped down behind him and the warmth of his blanket left his back as Raphael scooted in. Seconds later, a freezing plastron pressed to his skin and an equally frigid arm wrapped around him, pulling him even closer, making Casey jolt in surprise.

"Jesus, Raph!" he yelled, trying to squirm out of his grip.

Raphael laughed and hooked a leg over Casey's, rendering him completely immobile.

"You get the short straw for last shower, loser?" Casey grumbled, continuing to try and escape the solid mass of shell and muscle in vain.

"I volunteered," Raphael answered. "Everyone had plans for this afternoon and I wanted them to be gone by the time I got out."

_That_ caught Casey's attention. "No one else is here?"

"Just us." Raphael nudged his face into the wild black locks of hair at Casey's nape.

"In that case, this is the worst foreplay ever," Casey said, shivering, a half-smile on his face.

Raphael's chest rumbled in amusement. "It gets better…"

The tone of his voice kicked Casey's heart rate up a few notches. Raph's hold eased enough for Casey to turn and scowl up at the smirking green face hovering above his in the semi-dark before it disappeared under the covers with the rest of him. Raphael's large hand snaked up his bare torso, spreading out over his chest firmly to prevent him from sitting and keeping one leg casually thrown over Casey's flannel-clad ones for good measure. A cool fingertip brushed delicately over his nipple at the same moment Raph's mouth pressed against his stomach, making Casey hiss through his teeth. Always Raph drifted to Casey's left, seeking out the scar above his hip from a Kraang pulse blast. It was that scar which had inadvertently broken down the first barriers between them after Casey had been returned to his own body.

Gone was the nerve-wracking uncertainty from that first day of exploration almost six months ago. Raph had set the pace of their physical relationship and he had set it slow. Casey, having been just as unprepared for their new status, hadn't minded at all. Over the past few weeks Raphael had been equal parts content and restless, making him generally brash and adventurous. In regards to Casey, it had translated into a renewed curiosity and eagerness. Raphael didn't need as much physical contact for comfort or reassurance these days, so it become more about enjoyment.

Casey exhaled a long breath and stared up at the ceiling, his body relaxing as a pleasant warmth finally began to generate between them. Raph held him fast while his lips and tongue rippled across the hard planes of Casey's stomach, making him squirm. His calloused palm slid further up Casey's pecs and his face popped back up, the blanket pooling around the top ridge of his shell.

Casey watched with anticipation as Raphael advanced towards him, lips moist and slightly parted, green eyes locked with his in an intense stare. Their height difference meant that Raph had to inch up Casey's long legs and torso, and he welcomed the slight crush of Raph's weight along his side, licking his lips and tilting his face. Raph was teasing him, lowering his mouth to Casey's in slow motion, never breaking eye contact. The instant Casey felt Raphael's breath ghost over his lips and made a move to close the gap himself, Raph veered quickly off course and gave his throat a hard bite.

"Hmph!" Casey bucked violently beneath Raphael in surprise. The sharp shock of teeth was replaced with a sucking sensation, sending a zip line of pleasure directly to his groin.

He clutched the back of Raph's neck, digging his short nails into the textured skin while his other hand sought the sensitive spot over his ribs between plastron and carapace. Settling his hand there, he felt a tremble in the muscle beneath, his thumb skimming in a circular motion. Casey waited for the response he wanted, the continuous, gravelly purr that made him smile smugly every damn time he heard it.

Except this time it caused Raphael to practically snarl in his ear and clamp his teeth back down on the crook of his neck. Casey braced himself, his heart stuttering for a second, but the twinge of pain excited him more than anything else. Raph held him firmly in place with his mouth, centering his weight with his forearms on either side of Casey's head. He felt the churr before he heard it, the vibration setting every nerve on alert and seeming to tune his body to Raph's.

Casey didn't have the nose the guys did, but Raphael had a distinct scent and it was already coming back to him. It was a musky, masculine scent that Casey instinctively associated with something wild and dangerous.

Raphael held him in place with his teeth, breathing heavily against him, and Casey could feel the tension rolling from him in thick waves. "Raph?"

Casey's only answer was being pressed into the bed roughly, making him uncomfortably aware of the way the flannel of his pajama bottoms had been drawn taut over his erection. Any move he made to remedy the situation only caused more friction. Casey fought with the elastic waistband of his pants, trying to get himself free, but his movements only seemed to agitate Raph further. Raph released Casey's neck slowly and reluctantly once it became obvious what he was trying to do, hooking a finger into the waistband and yanking his pants down over his ankles in one impatient sweep.

Naked and more turned on than he'd ever been in his life, Casey watched with bated breath as Raph hovered at the end of the bed on all fours. He stared down at Casey like he wanted to devour him and hadn't decided where to start. This was not the happy-go-lucky adventuring of the past few weeks and Casey knew why. All of their physical exploits thus far had been one sided. Raphael took control but wouldn't allow himself to be what he perceived as the vulnerable one.

Casey propped himself up on his elbows. "Why don't you let me…"

Before he could finish Raphael dipped forward and took his entire length into his mouth. Casey cried out and arched back, feeling jittery. Raph was being entirely unpredictable and Casey's body was reacting strongly to every extreme he'd dished out so far. Casey cursed and moaned loudly as Raph started to bob his head.

"Holy shit, you're getting good," Casey rasped. His tongue, too large to make traditional french kissing possible, was a godsend for oral. It could wrap almost entirely around him as Raph sucked, simultaneously kneading the underside of his cock. Casey couldn't help the lurch of his hips pushing deeper. Another advantage to their size difference was that despite being fairly well endowed, there wasn't much risk of Casey gagging him.

They had only done this a few times, but Raph caught on quick. It was easy to relinquish control once he became so confident and assertive, but that confidence was a facade. So far Raph had brought him to completion only to withdraw, refusing to let Casey return the favor. Casey hadn't wanted to force the issue and figured Raphael would tell him when he was ready. Apparently Raph was too insecure for that, even as he had to brace his entire body to stay in control of his pent up hormones.

"Stop," Casey said feebly, the sight of his cock disappearing repeatedly into Raph's hot mouth almost sending him over the edge. He groaned loudly, grateful for the empty house, the thought of pulling out only encouraging his hips to thrust more urgently for a minute until guilt overrode lust. Casey managed to push a foot against a bulging deltoid and put more authority into it. "Raph, stop."

He rocked back on his heels, sitting up and regarding Casey warily. "Did I do something wrong?"

The loss of Raph's mouth left him wet and chilled against the air, and Casey pulled the blanket over himself, grimacing. He took a deep breath to collect his thoughts, then realized his silence was putting Raph on edge. "What? Oh, god no, nothing wrong," Casey assured him quickly. "Fuck, that was amazing, but it's your turn."

Raphael's eyes widened. "I'm fine." He dropped his gaze and his cheeks colored.

"Fine?" Casey barked, sitting up. "Dude, I've never seen you this wound up." He leaned forward and set a hand on Raph's knee. "I can…"

"No!"

Raph's denial was more cutting than it should have been, bringing some of Casey's old doubts whispering back into his mind. It was sobering, and he withdrew his hand quickly, the throbbing in his groin growing instantly less insistent. Raphael knew that Casey still worried he might change his mind one day about their relationship, and Casey could see him scrambling in his head to reassure him somehow.

"It's okay." Casey raised a hand to stop Raphael. "I know you don't mean it like that. I thought you would be ready, and it's fine if you're not, but it's not fair to keep on like this."

"What do ya mean, not fair?" Raph scoffed. "You're the one that's had to put up with my crazy ass since the invasion. I'm okay for the first time in months, and yeah, a lot of that has to do with Leo, but the rest of it…" he trailed off, giving Casey a meaningful look.

A flush bloomed through Casey's core, soft and glowing and new to him. He gave Raph a disbelieving stare and his face broke into a grin. "Aw, _honey_, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever almost said to me," he crooned.

"Shut the fuck up, Jones," Raph crowed in embarrassment, taking a swipe at him.

Casey avoided it deftly and caught his arm, pulling Raph off-balance and down into the bed. Keeping hold of his arm he leaned in. "You know you don't owe me anything, right?" Casey asked seriously. "Helping each other through crappy times is pretty standard stuff."

Raph remained where he had fallen and mumbled noncommittally.

Casey shook his head and reached for his pants. "I'm going downstairs."

"What?"

"I told ya, this isn't right. I'm gonna wait for you, however long you need."

"You've got to be kidding me," Raphael said incredulously.

"Raph, half the fun is watching the other person get off. Neither of us is getting the full experience, so what's the point?"

Raphael looked hurt for a second before covering it with anger. "Well excuse me for pointlessly trying to make you happy," he snapped.

"Why does it never occur to you that I also want to see _you _happy?" Casey shot back. Raph went silent, as if it really _hadn't_ ever occurred to him. "Idiot," Casey said under his breath as he tried to line his feet up with his pants.

"At least I knew what to expect, ya moron," Raph said testily. "You're the one who isn't ready. I'm _different_."

Casey looked at him dryly. "Says my giant mutant turtle boyfriend. I never would have guessed." Raph bared his teeth but Casey kept going anyway. "I guess I'll just have a nice chat with April later about mutant anatomy. She must be an expert by now."

Raphael gave a mortified choke. "You wouldn't."

"Why not? It isn't like April and I have any secrets," he laughed. "She'll be surprised I have to ask, but I know she'll be more than happy to help. I mean, I'll have to live out the rest of my years with sordid knowledge of Don's dong, but if that's what it takes to convince you I'm prepared…"

"You're bluffing."

"No, I'm horny, half hard and tired of your bullshit," Casey grumbled in annoyance. "Don't tell _me_ I'm not ready."

"_Fine!_ But don't say I didn't warn ya," Raph growled.

"Really?" Casey grinned and abandoned his pajamas, flinging himself half onto Raph and kissing him savagely. His mood swings were going to be the death of him one day, Casey was sure.

"I can't believe I had a cold shower for you," Raph muttered into his ear, making Casey's whole body tingle.

Casey slid lower along his plastron, nervous and excited. "Well I've never done anything like this before, but I'll try to make it worth your while."

Casey settled his weight between Raph's legs. The tucked tail didn't come as a surprise; he had even seen it unfurled once when they had gotten stupidly drunk together and Raph had passed out, his body completely lax. Raph fidgeted as Casey caressed it, trying to coax the muscular appendage to straighten. Running a hand soothingly along the inside of his quivering thigh, Casey knew that the slightest noise, hesitation, look of shock or surprise on his part would shut Raph down completely. He would be gone in under a second at any perceived slight. Fuck, maybe he _should _have asked April what to expect.

Casey cupped the tail in his hand and stroked the soft, pale skin on its underside, causing Raph to make a low whining noise in the back of his throat. His first thought once Raphael was revealed was that he looked distinctly…feminine. There was a slitted mound just below the ridge of his plastron and a small puckered ring of flesh at the very base of his tail. He was no expert in biology, but snakes and lizards didn't have penises so it would follow that turtles, even mutant ones, might not either. Casey shrugged internally. He was nothing if not adaptable. Hey, he'd even _been_ female for two months. He could figure this out. Right.

He rubbed over the slit with one finger and Raphael gasped and pawed at the sheets. Encouraged, Casey let the tip of his finger sink into the crevice, startled when he pushed against hard flesh right away.

"Holy fuck!" Raphael yelped, jerking away hard enough to scrape the headboard with his carapace.

"Did that hurt?" Casey asked, bewildered.

"No, I just wasn't expecting that," Raph quipped. He propped himself back against a stack of pillows and the headboard, tentatively letting his legs drop open again.

"How about a bit of guidance here?" Casey sighed, trying not to let exasperation creep into his voice.

Raphael cleared his throat and fidgeted. "It…retracts…" he mumbled vaguely.

"Ah, okay then."

Raph looked like he was ready for Casey to throw a spazz about what a freak he was, looking genuinely surprised when Casey smiled like a gap-toothed Cheshire.

Raph's tail was tucked once again, and Casey wasn't about to try and wrest it aside with Raph as strung as he was. Instead he ran his palms flat over of the surface of Raph's legs, the scales small and smooth like fine snakeskin, until he reached the delicate crease where shell and skin melded. Casey's fingertips fluttered tormentingly along the nook beneath his lower plastron before turning his face to nuzzle an old battle scar just above the back of his knee. Raph's breaths were coming in short, sharp pants, still stubbornly fighting his emerging erection.

Fondling his own painfully throbbing hard-on for a moment, Casey found that all of his patience for the 300lbs of sexually frustrated mutant had dried up. He nibbled and licked his way up the inside of Raph's leg, then with a wicked smile he simultaneously squeezed Raph's tail and bit his inner thigh hard enough to leave marks.

Raphael jumped and shouted out with the shock of it. Casey, expecting the sudden thrash of Raph's body, swung back just in time to avoid a face full of shell. Raphael shot him a half-hearted glare, his cock finally jutting darkly up and over to rest along the center line of his plastron. The only reaction Casey had to fight was the urge to ask how the fuck Raph had ever managed to keep a dick that big a secret all this time. He chewed the inside of his cheek; the last thing he needed was to make the volatile terrapin self-conscious in any way about _anything_ right then.

Instead he clamored up Raph's scarred, beige scutes and laid over him haphazardly, the shell too wide to straddle, assaulting his throat and jaw with a row of teasing nips. Casey struggled to stay centered on his plastron, making Raph chuff in amusement when he wobbled off to the side precariously trying to kiss his mouth. Raph's arms snaked securely around him to keep him in place, one hand cupping and squeezing his ass, the other tangling into his hair. His huge thumb grazed Casey's cheek gently as they kissed, both reveling in the novelty of their fully exposed bodies converging for the first time.

Casey felt Raph's apprehension start to fade away into acceptance and trust, letting Casey deepen their kiss and plunder his mouth. Casey couldn't help but grind down along Raph's hard length with shallow, yearning thrusts. Raph met the fluid motion of his hips urgently from below, their dicks rigid and unyielding yet soft as silk, undulating sensuously between smooth plates and tanned skin.

Panting raggedly, Casey felt the tension twist low in his belly and the aching need for release. He encouraged Raphael to roll them so they were face to face on their sides, legs twined lazily. Then he reached back awkwardly into the nightstand drawer, groping blindly for a moment before managing to snag a small tube of lubricant.

Raphael quirked a brow and eyed it cautiously. "Presumptuous much?"

"Psh, not like I can walk to the corner store out here on short notice," Casey said, rolling his eyes.

He squirted some of the clear lube into his palm, quickly spreading it up Raph's entire shaft and making him jerk into Casey's hand with a surprised hiss. Casey coated himself with a couple of brief strokes, then collected both of their now-glistening cocks in one hand. Raphael let out a long, guttural moan that made the hairs on the back of Casey's neck prickle in delight. The gap between them was only wide enough to accommodate Casey's steady, firm pulls, striving to keep the two of them within his slippery grasp. Raph's arm curled around him and they pressed their foreheads together, the roll of their hips as erratic as their breathing. The deep rumble from Raphael was more primal and hungry than Casey had ever heard it, the vibration rolling down Raph's plastron to where they rubbed together, causing pre-cum to bead on his blunt tip.

"Shit, I'm not…gonna last much longer," Casey husked.

"Switch," Raph said simply as he twisted, flipping Casey onto his back to straddle him. Sculpted thighs clamped firmly over his lanky hips and he writhed impatiently as Raph loomed over and settled his weight onto an open palm.

"Hnn!" Casey arched and threw is head back as Raph's hand encircled their combined girth with ease.

Casey could only claw at the blankets as Raph jerked them off in much the same way he did everything else – as roughly as possible without causing actual harm. Casey groaned and cried out nonsensically, sure that if anyone were to come home right now, they would rush upstairs with utmost concern for his well-being. He was practically hypersensitive after being hard for so long, feeling every ridge and vein of Raph's cock sliding alongside his in that tight, slick grip.

Casey's pulse pounded in his ears, his groin and belly tightening with a molten surge of heat. Raph added a circular motion to his brisk strokes over their aching heads and Casey came completely undone. His whole body stiffened, the warmth flowing from him to cascade over Raphael's fingers, followed by the fleeting but repeated spasms of euphoria that resonated through him. Casey clenched his teeth and almost begged for mercy when Raph kept on pumping them until he came moments later, shuddering all around Casey with a resonating growl.

Casey laid limply, his chest and stomach a sticky mess but unable to muster the energy to move. Raph slumped over him with a contented sigh, then retrieved the damp towel he had left on the floor beside the bed. Casey was glad one of them had some foresight. They cleaned up sluggishly, Raph flopping down next to Casey afterward and draping an arm over his chest. Casey basked in the hazy, satisfied lull, a buzz still in his temples and Raph's breath against his shoulder.

"Told ya it would be better together," Casey murmured lazily.

"Hmhmm," Raph agreed, his eyes closed. "Hey, Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever call me honey again, I'm gonna bury you in the woods."


End file.
